Caricatures are a popular art form that is created based on exaggerating a person's facial features. Conventional techniques to do so typically require expertise on the part of an artist to exaggerate prominent features of a subject, while retaining an identity of the subject. Although automated techniques have been developed for use by a computing device to generate a caricature, these conventional techniques typically fail to produce desired results.
In one conventional example, distortions applied to facial features are predetermined regardless of the particular facial features of a subject of the caricature. Thus, these distortions result in a loss of an individualized identity of the subject and run counter to the underlying purpose of even generating a caricature. In another conventional example, distortions applied to facial features are applied all at once and are not coordinated with each other. This causes the resulting caricature to have exaggerated features that visually interfere with each other, thereby producing a distorted result that also does not accurately capture an identity of the subject.